The Twin Selection
by Emily Hart
Summary: Fionna is a regular girl. She never wanted to go to the palace. She didn't want to be a princess, let a lone join the selection. But when she is picked, she doesn't know what to expect, being that she has to choose one of the two princes, and that there is 69 other girls there as well. She is so not having a good day. T just in case.
1. The Letter

Chapter 1: The letter

When I got that letter, my sister figured that what she wanted was what I wanted. She wanted me to join the selection. She wanted me to be the princess. She didn't care which prince that I married. Both the princes have come of age, and they are having their Selection at the same time. They are twins after all, even though they do not look like it.

Prince Marshall has raven black hair and a mischievous look to him. Prince Robert on the other hand, had strawberry blond hair and a calm and serene look to him. To be honest, I used to have a crush on Prince Robert, but now I don't.

I hid in my room, listening to music on my b-mo when there was a knock on my door. Sighing I paused my favorite song, That's What you Get by Paramore, to open the door to my sister, Kate, holding the sign up paper, and a pen. I rolled my eyes but let her in anyways.

"You always get what you what, don't you Cake?" I asked using her favorite nickname. She simply gave me a smirk. She does end up getting what she wants.

The signup sheet was pretty straight forward. Name, age, date of birth, eye color, hair color, caste, skills and talents, medical history, languages learned... Wait languages why would they need that? I cursed under my breath when I realized this wasn't a lottery that we though it was.

Still I filled it out, not letting my sister in on the secret.

When I was done, my sister told me to put on a descent outfit. Sighing, I put on a blue blouse and a slightly darker shade of blue skirt that went to my mid-thigh, with a pair of knee high socks and my black flats. I tucked my blonde hair into my bunny hat, and went to the living room to find my sister. Instead I found my thirteen year old brother Finn, and his best friend Jake sitting there playing a game called Card Wars.

I rumpled Finns hair as I walked by him.

"Cake make you sigh that form?" He asked. All I needed to do was sigh, and Finn knew that was a yes.

"Well good luck, Fionna, I hope you get your wish." He called after me as I closed the door behind me.

Cake was waiting for me. Her dyed orange and white hair clashed with her brown skin tone. I probably should have mentioned that Kate was my adopted sister. Our real parents were killed by the rebels that have been terrorizing Aaa since it's creation.

We walked to the Provinces Center. There was a huge line of people. A lot of the girls were overly dressed, and some of the girls still had dirt on them.

"There going to be taking pictures," I realized horribly. I looked at Kate. She just smiles at me. She knew that there was going to be pictures. I resist the urge to kick her.

I turn in my paper, and just as I was going to talk my picture, Kate pulls off my hat and fixes my hair. I wore just a tad bit of make up, and I smiled, thinking about what Kate's face was going to look like when I didn't get in.

It was the best picture that I had ever taken.

* * *

When we got home, I went back to my room. Kate, being the oldest in the house, was going to be making dinner. I should go and help her but I wasn't going to. I knew what was in store if I did.

I was nearly asleep when I heard a tap on my window. I look to see my friends Luke, aka LSP, and his brother Freddy, aka FP. Luke was totally rockin' his purple hair. Freddy's hair had the color of fire. He had it styled into spikes currently, which made it look even more like fire.

I smiled as I opened up my window.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Did you sign up?" Luke asked almost immediately. He loved gossip and drama.

"Yes, my sister practically made me." I explained.

"OHHH, DRAMA BOMB!" Luke exclaimed. We all laughed.

"I'm sorry Fionna, that really sucks," Freddy said. I forced myself not to blush. FYI, I have a huge crush on Freddy.

"S'ok. S'not a big deal," I mumbled.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then without me realizing it, they both reached into my window and hugged me.

"Guy's," I gasped, "I can't breath." That's when they pulled away laughing. Eventually I joined in. That's when I heard Kate's voice calling because dinner was ready.

"Hey guys I got to go. You know how my sister gets." I hugged each of them again before closing my window and running to the table.

My mouth watered as soon as I saw spaghetti with meatballs. My sister gave me a look before sitting down across from me. Finn sat to my left, and my little sister Bee, we call her Beemo too, sat to my right. Bee's nickname came from a little game she wanted about a robot named beemo. She said that she was beemo for a long time, so we all started calling her beemo.

During dinner, Kate started asking about everyone's day. So that included mine.

"I made a new friend in school today, his name is Samuel. He has a sister named Susan that's your age Fionna." Bee started practically bouncing in her seat. "Sadly, Susan lives with her Aunt in another Province." Her electric blue eyes looked like they had tears in them. Bee, being twelve, was very emotional.

"Well, maybe if Fionna gets into the Selection, they might meet each other... Well, if Susan gets in as well." Kate commented. Urg, she will not let this go. It's not like I was going to get in.

* * *

"And the last girl is..." Gavriel Mint paused for dramatic effect. He was on the last Province, mine. We were all on the edge of our seat. Everyone else because they hoped that I'd get in, but me because I didn't. "Fionna Martin, a 5!" I fell out of my chair, spilling the popcorn that I held everywhere.

Everyone yelled and screamed. My sisters started dancing. I looked at the screen just in time to see the princes smile at my picture. Marshall's was not as sweet and kind as his brothers.

Our phone did not stop ringing for days.

* * *

For the next week, I was interviewed, measured for my dresses, told all the rules, talked to a Ms. Silvia Peppermint, and had more camera's in my face than I ever thought I would see.

Today was the last day before I went to the Castle to meet the princes. A scrawny man, who looked like death himself, came to interview me and go over the rules one last time.

"Is Bee near by?" He asked after sitting down.

"She's at a friends house, why?" Kate asked narrowing her eyes.

"What about Finn?"

"Upstairs." I said.

"Good. This may sound unpleasant, but I must ask, Fionna, Have you ever been in a relationship... physically, with another person?" He let that set in before I completely understood what he meant.

"WHAT NO! I know the law, I'm not stupid!" I was shocked that he even had to ask.

"I understand that it may seem, um, out of line, but we need to know this, because if you are not a virgin we need to know as soon as possible." I felt sick to my stomach.

"My sister hasn't even had a boyfriend!" Kate looked like she wanted to hit him.

"Aright, I believe that is all. Fionna can you show me the door?" He asked. I nodded and headed to the front door. As soon as we got their he grabbed my wrist.

"This isn't an official rule, but it would be wise to follow. Do not turn down either prince. Whether it be gifts, hugs, outings, kisses... more than kisses, do not refuse them." I was horrified to say the least. He just asked if I was a virgin.

Glob this day just keeps getting worse and worse.


	2. My Send Off

**This is chapter 2 to the Twin Selection. The only reason that I have decided to write this is because I finally got my first review to this story. I am glad for that. Thank you CharaHoney-Chan. As I wrote the first chapter I knew that it would seem like she was selfish. But then again, that's what the mom seemed to like to me. Enjoy. Read and review!**

Chapter 2: My Send Off

The next day I got dressed in the outfit that they had provided for us. It was a cream blouse, a pair of black pants, and our province flower. Mine was a stargazer lily. It was light blue with darker blue spots and white edges.

It smelled amazing. I almost regretted putting it in my hair.

I slid on my pair of black flats.

I wanted to put my bunny hat on, but instead my sister got my a head band with white bunny ears on them. She did half of my hair up into an interrogate bun, and letting the rest of my naturally wavy hair frame the rest of my face.

She helped me with the head band and the stargazer.

I had to admit that I felt pretty, but I knew that all of the other girls were pretty too, some more than others.

"Wow. Fionna, you are gorgeous. The other girls will have nothing on you. I can't believe that you are going. Mom and dad would be so proud of you." Kate was near tears.

"Don't act as if I'm going to be gone forever. I will probably get kicked out within the first week." I was saying this more for myself than for her.

My little sister Beatrice entered my room, bawling. She threw her tiny, thin arms around my waist burying her face in my stomach.

"I am going to miss you so much Fionna." I rubbed her silky black hair as she said this between sobs.

"Sh, I will write you as often as I can. I promise." I wasn't lying. She looked up at me. Her light green eyes shined.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Come on, we need to go. We can't be late to my own send off, now can we?" This made her laugh.

We walked hand in hand into the living room. Both Finn and Jake were standing there. I could tell they both were trying not to cry.

I was smiling to comfort them.

My 13 year old brother came and hugged me. He was still skinny, but I could tell that he was gaining some muscles. I hoped that I wasn't gone for so long that he became huge.

"I will miss you Fi. You are amazing." His voice cracked, I couldn't tell if it was from tears or puberty. Or both. "They are going to fight over you, I just know it." He said.

"Let's hope not." I said. He smiled.

After that, Jake gave me a hug.

"You are like a sister to me. Be careful, and don't let any of the Bath boys hurt you." I had to admit the rebels did tend to attack the palace more when the selection came around, at least that's what my mom said before she past away.

"You know that I can't control that, but I'll try." I whispered to him so that Bea didn't hear me.

After that I opened the door. Instantly, I was welcomed by screams of fans. I was a little embarrassed to say the least. But right in front, was Luke and Freddy. Luke was cheering much louder than the entire crowned.

I smiled widely seeing my two good friends there.

I hugged each of them.

"Congrats." Freddy said. He seemed a little sad as he said this.

"Thanks." I wanted to tell him how I felt, but technically I was property of Aaa.

I got into the limo that they provided for me and my family. The ride to the center of town wasn't very long, but I saw that the entire way there was lined with people. All of them were cheering my name. Well my name and the name of the other girl from our province.

The other girls name was Luna Starla Prior. She was a 4, just one cast above mine.

When I got to the center of town, there was a stage set up just for the occasion. I stepped out of the limo to be immediately bombarded by camera's. I wasn't used to it but I managed to not let it show.

I saw Luna standing close by. When she saw me she smiled. Her look told me that she was uncomfortable.

I eventually made my way to the stage. They had me stand right next to Luna.

"Hello Luna." I said politely. I held out my hand for her.

"Hi Fionna." She smiled. She took my hand and shook it a few times.

We were interrupted by the Mayor's address to the crowd.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the send off for our two favorite daughters of Aaa, Lady Fionna Martin and Lady Luna Prior." The crowd went wild. The Mayor laughed. "Yes, well lets hear a little bit from both of the girls. Ladies?" He turned to face us. He was an older man with a nice suit.

"How do you two feel about meeting the princes tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nervous, but I can't wait at the same time." Luna answered.

"And you Lady Fionna?" He turned to me.

"I hope that they are better than I am expecting." I responded.

"Really?" He pushed for more information.

"Yes. I don't really know how they are going to be, but I hope that it is something amazing." I continued. He smiled at me.

As the anthem started, I was handed the mic.

"Would you do us the honors?" He asked with a smile.

"Absolutely."

I took a deep breath before singing the anthem. I let my whole being feel happiness, like I always do when I sing. I let the music flow from me through every pour, my mouth and my body.

It was only me and the music. I was alone in the world whenever I sang.

As the anthem ended, I took another deep breath.

"Beautiful." The mayor sounded breathless. I blushed. "Well, we need to say good bye and good luck to these lovely ladies." The crowd seemed to regain their spirit. They cheered even louder than before.

"Good luck to you two, we will cheer for you all throughout the selection." He shook each of our hands and lead us to the limo. We'd share one until we got to the airport. We hugged our families one final time before the limo drove off.

* * *

We were the first ones to the airport.

The next two girls to show up was Marceline Abadeer, a 5, and Bonnibel Gumm, a 2. Marceline had long jet black hair. She had a guitar with her. It was red and looked like an ax. Bonnibel was different than her. She had pink hair. Like really pink.

It was clearly dyed, but it suited her. She was really pretty. They both were. Bonnibel, well, she didn't look snooty or stuck up like other 2's that I've met.

Her hair was really long as well. Maybe longer than Marceline's.

"Hey dudes." She held out her fist for me. I instantly bumped it. We were in the same boat after all.

"Nice to see that more than one 5 got into the selection." I said. She smirked.

"True dat." She said. I laughed.

"At least they chose some from lower castes like us huh?" I asked. I really hoped that it wasn't so they could keep making them think that it was a lottery. Because clearly it wasn't.

Once all eight girls were present we got onto the plane and flew off. I had never been on an airplane before. Beemo would love to hear about this.

I made a note that I would write them tonight.

Once we landed we made a red carpet walk to a new set of limo's. I saw many people holding up sighs that had my name on it. I waved and shook hands. I was even asked to sign some autographs. I had no idea that I was this popular.

It was really fun. I was laughing as I got into the limo next to Marceline and Luna.

We drove off, heading to the palace. I might, even a little it, enjoy my stay there. Maybe.

**This was a bit longer than the last one. FYI Luna is Lumpy space princess. And one Q, which prince would you like to see get together with Fionna? Prince Robert is Gumball, and well Prince Marshal... I think we ALL know who he is. REVIEW!**


	3. The Palace, A makeover, and an Interview

**This is chapter 3 to the Twin Selection. I continued because I got my second review! It was a guest but still, YAY! I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: The Palace, A Makeover, and an Interview

Once we got to the palace, I gasped. I have seen pictures of it but it was much bigger in person. It was also beautiful. Once we were through the gate, I started to shrink in my seat. It was quite intimidating.

We all got out once the limo was in front of the big front doors. We were lead inside by Silvia Peppermint. She wore a pantsuit and took us to a room she called the women's room. The room was a flurry of action. Maids ran around helping girls with make up, hair, clothes, and there was an area where girls were getting interviewed.

I cringed at the thought of being interviewed again.

"Usually it is just a sitting room for Queen Lilith, her personal maids, and her female guests." Silvia explained. Good to know that it wasn't always going to be like this.

"Take Lady Bonnibel to makeup. Lady Marceline can go to nails, Lady Luna can go to hair and Lady Fionna can go with her." I was first led to an area where they were taking before pictures, then led to an area where hair was being either cut, dyed, highlighted, or done up.

"Lets see, you are a natural blond, we could give you highlights. It would bring out your eyes more." The maid said. She grabbed what she thought she would need.

The dye stung my head a bit, but it was bearable. Once she finished, they blow dried my hair. I ran my fingers through it. It was softer now. It caught the light in interesting ways now that it had highlights in it. She smiled at her handy work. Now she trimmed my hair. It was several inches shorter, and had layers now. They pinned up my hair into an intricate bun, with a part of my hair falling out of the middle of the bun. Since my hair was naturally wavy, it was very beautiful.

Next I went to makeup. I asked them to make it light. They seemed to understand. It looked like some of the other girls were going light as well.

With my makeup done I was lead to the nail station. I got a dark blue color on my fingers and toes. They said that since it was almost dinner time, we would be wearing evening gowns, instead of our day dresses. I was told that I would be wearing a dark blue dress.

Once I put on my dress I went to my interview.

"Lady Fionna, yes?" The woman asked. I nodded. "You look very lovely this evening."

"Thank you. My sister's would have loved this makeover. Bee and Kate are very girly." I explained. I winked at the camera just for them.

"And you are not?" She asked.

"No, in fact, growing up I preferred skating with my guy friends than playing dress up with my older sister Kate." I smiled just thinking about all the times I came home with bumps and bruises to find that Cake was wearing a dress and the thinnest amount of make up possible.

"Really? Do you think the Princes with find that just as interesting about you as I do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what kind of girls they like." I answered.

"Alright, what do you think about all the girls and how their stylists worked with them?" She asked. "Do you think that you will have any real competition?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"I think that every girls unique beauty has been highlighted today. I don't think of this as a competition because we aren't the ones who are going to be the choosing. The princes certainly have a very difficult decision to make. But I think that whoever they end up with will be lucky, and the princes with be two of the luckiest men alive." She had this dreamy look to her before her professionalism came back.

"OK I think that is enough. You can go now. Thank you for your time." She said. I got up and shook her hand.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. It consisted of the best steak that I have ever had, a baked potato, and this steak sauce that I can't even begin to describe it was that good.

I was sitting next to Marceline. All the girls around us were very pretty. The girl who sat in front of me, Shoko, had black hair and, sadly, a mechanical arm. Shoko wore a very pretty green dress. Marceline wore a deep red one. I wore that deep blue dress with white ruffles in the front I put on when we were in the women's room. The sleeves went down to my elbow, and I had a matching colored ribbon tied around my neck and waist. **(A/N: Look it up. Its everywhere.)**

Luna wore a purple dress that had rather large ruffles in them. It was very fitting for her actually. She had a golden necklace with a star charm on it. Her nails were the same purple with yellow stars on them. It went together very well. Bonnibel's dress looked like a bubblegum color. It matched her hair, which was eloquently braided.

Other girls dresses seemed to fit their personalities so well. Ashley, a 2 who I have grown to hate, wore a dark purple dress with sleeves that fell just off the shoulders. They looked ripped, but I knew they were made to look that way. Ashley had snow white hair with bangs that constantly fell into her eyes. She seemed to be content with them there.

She seemed to just be here for the crown. She has a smirk that won't go away.

If I didn't know better I would say that she's a witch.

**(Should magic and monsters exist in this world?)**

I waited patiently for the other girls to be done. They said that since there was so many of us we had to eat in the Great Room, that if we were the normal 35 than we would get to eat in the normal Dining Hall.

They also told us that we would be eating breakfast with the royal family tomorrow morning. To be honest I was a nervous reck. I didn't know how I would act. I didn't know how THEY would act. I started to sweat as I walked up the steps to my room.

I was given a room near the elegant stairs right next to Marceline. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully before disappearing into her room. I smiled as I went into mine.

That's when I was surrounded by three girls about Marcelines age. The first one was clearly in charge. Her name was Betty. She had black hair with glasses. She was pretty. The second girl's name was Blargetha.

"You can just call me Getha." She stated happily.

The third girl had fiery red hair that kind of reminded me of Freddy and one of the other girls here, Fraya. Her name was Tori. They were all eager to help me. I allowed them to help me out of my dress and into my nightgown. It was a nice green silk color, unlike the orange cotton nightgown I had at home.

"OK thank you, you may all go." I said politely.

"Miss, one of us needs to stay here in case you need anything tonight." Getha said.

It took a lot of convincing but all of them left. I laid down on the bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**I hope everything is going well. And to my second review, I was sorta planning something like that. REVIEW!**


	4. Meeting the Princes

Chapter 4: Meeting the Princes

The next morning, my maids came in. That wasn't what woke me up. It wasn't the thick curtains being pulled back either. It was the nervousness of meeting the princes today that made me wake up.

I allowed my maids to dress me in a light blue day dress, that faded into white. There were no sleeves on this dress this time. Like none at all, not even straps to hold it up. It was fitted at my waist, and flowed gently to my knees in gentle waves. I wore a simple pair of earrings that they provided for me. They were the smallest that they had in their collection.

But I did wear a necklace that I brought from home. It was a song bird. It was the only piece of jewelry that my adopted father ever gave me. It was one of the most precious things that I owned.

My make up was just as light as yesterday. My hair was pulled back into two waterfall braids and a inside out fishtail braid. It was really pretty.

I put on a pair of black heels. It seemed to work very well, even though I never would have thought it should work.

After that, I went to the Women's room like Silvia told us to do. There were no mirrors or stations today.

Today there were tables set up, with plates but not even a hint of food. Not even the smell.

I was the first one there. The next to arrive was Marceline. Her long hair was pulled back into what looked like a five strand ladder braid. It looked really pretty with her long hair. Her dress was a purplish gray color, and she had light purple and light gray striped tights and no straps. There was a violet purple ribbon tied around her chest, and wore high heels of the same color. It looked torn at the top, and ruffled at the bottom.

The bottom had two layers. The top layer had a trim of the same purple as her shoes.

**(Marcelines dress: fs70/f/2012/186/d/3/marceline_the_vampire_queen_by_roxan_ )**

"Hey there Fionna." She said.

"Hi. Nervous?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"A little. I don't know how I would react around them. I was one of those bad girls back home. I was never into girly things." She said. I could relate to her.

"Hey, who doesn't like a girl who is willing to be herself?" I asked. She smiled.

Girls filed down in twos or threes. Each of their first day dresses are very lovely. Bonnibel wore a light blue dress as well, but hers has three layers. Each layer of her dress grew slightly darker. It has a white color. She wore a pink camisole over it. She wore white heels that wrapped once on her ankles into a little bow. Her hair was put up into a thick bun with two small strands on either side of her face, successfully framing it.

Luna had on a light purple dress. It was not ruffled like yesterday's evening gown. It was perfectly straight. It looked to be made of silk. It shone in the light. She had a little yellow star barrette in her hair. Half of her hair is pulled back into a small bun at the back of her head. The rest was wavy.

I was almost jealous at how everyone's dresses looked.

I couldn't look at anyone else's dresses because Silvia walked in.

"Alright ladies. Now I know that you are hungry, but I just want to go over some etiquette with you all before we go into the Great Room for breakfast." She informed us.

My stomach growled at the thought of food. Marceline heard it and giggled softly.

"Is something funny Lady Marceline?" Silvia asked.

"Um no ma'am. I am sorry." She blushed. A few girls giggled. Ashley smirked at her being called out. She launched into her first lesson.

I paid attention until there was a knock on the door.

"Silvia, is my mother in there?" A male voice asked. I recognized it as Prince Marshal. Silvia smiled.

"No, but Queen Lilith has given me permission to let you and your brother in to introduce yourselves to the ladies." She told him. The door opened to reveal both of the princes in suits. Prince Marshal wore a jet black one with a red tie. Prince Robert wore a gray one with a salmon color tie. It seemed odd, but it worked.

We got up and curtsied, like Silvia told us to. They bowed in unison. They were literally the creepy twins that you see in movies. I wanted to giggle.

"We realize that you ladies are hungry. We won't take up too much of your time, hopefully." Prince Robert told us as we straightened again.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." His brother said smiling. I smiled. He had a sense of humor. "I would eat you brother if mother would let me." He said nudging his brother in the arm. Prince Robert rolled his eyes and had the face that a prince should.

They slowly went around the room, taking the girls to couches and talked to them for about 3 minutes, then moved onto the next girl.

Prince Marshal went to me first. He bowed slightly. I stood and curtsied. He reached for my hand. I smiled and let him put it on his arm. He lead me to the couch and sat across from me.

"Hello, Lady Fionna, is it?" He asked.

"Yes it is. I know you, but may you remind me?" I asked playfully. He chuckled.

"Prince Marshal Lee at your service, miss." He played along. I smiled.

"What's with the bunny ear headband?" He asked. I reached up at my bunny band.

"It's sorta a inside joke for those back at home. I have a bunny hat that I wear all the time. My sister gave these to me because she knew my hair would be done elegantly all the time." I explained.

He laughed. Loud. Everyone, including his brother, turned to look at us. I blushed and shrunk in my seat. I couldn't ignore all of those eyes on me. 72 pairs including Silvia, and both princes.

"You don't like them staring, do you?" Marshal asked.

"No, not one bit." I admitted. "I'm a Five, so I am used to singing or playing an instrument in the background."

"You're a Five?" He seemed surprised. I nodded. "That's not true, you're far too pretty to be a Five, more like an Eight." He seemed to flirt.

I blushed. "I am unsure whether to say thank you or not." I told him. He chuckled again. I liked his laugh. Even if the last one was loud.

"Don't worry, I just complimented you." He reassured. "Well, Lady Fionna... "

"Fionna is fine." I said.

"Well, Fionna, I really would like to see more of you here." I tried not to blush. I failed. "I hope that you enjoy your time here." He said standing up. He bowed, and I curtsied.

Prince Robert met me halfway to my seat. I took his arm after curtsied again. He led me to another couch.

"Well, my brother seemed to really like talking to you." He commented as we sat across from each other. "Hopefully I do to." He was so much different than his brother.

"Hopefully. I noticed that he is rather flirtatious." He chuckled.

"Yes, my brother is more like a rock star than a prince, less... what's the word I'm looking for?" He thought aloud.

"Stiff?" I said helpfully.

"Well, yes, but he's also less... Formal." He said. "I don't think that he is quite ready to lead a country. I mean he is planning wise, just not mentally." He told me. "But enough about him, what about you, my dear?" He asked politely.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

He thought. "What did you tell my brother that he found so hilarious?" He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

I smiled. "I told him the story behind my bunny ears." I explained the story again to him. He found it funny too, just not as funny as Marshal.

"What about your family?" He asked.

"There's too much to talk about in the 3 minutes that you've given all the girls." I told him. "Maybe some other time." I told him. He nodded.

He thought for a moment. "What did you do before this, what were you, I mean." He asked.

"I was a Five, so a singer and musician." I explained. "I sang behind the stage at parties and celebrations."

"Really? Did my brother explain to you that he likes to sing? He also has a guitar. He annoys me all day when he plays it in his room." He told me. "He also attempts to rap." I laughed.

"Wow, such brotherly love." I said sarcastically. He chuckled. He was so different then his brother. He is more like the prince that I see on TV, but not as stuck up that I thought.

Marshal on the other hand was more down to Earth. He was funny, and nothing that I thought he would be.

I might just like my stay here after all.

**Here's the next chapter. I hope that it is good. I will have magic and monsters in future chapters, and to the guest that reviewed, I will use your idea. Who should she date first? REVIEW!**


	5. Their First Date Part 1

Chapter 5: Their First Date Part 1

Once they had gotten to the last girl they talked for a little while. They both nodded.

"If we asked you to say, please do," Marshal announced. The rest of us were dismissed for breakfast. I noticed that Luna had been asked to stay.

We made our way to the Great Room in a chorus of high heels. After a while, the princes joined us. Prince Marshal stayed in the corner of my eye. I resisted the urge to look at him.

He had his hands clasped behind his back. He had a small smile playing at his lips. It looked forced. I wondered why.

Once we got to the Great Room, Marshal and Robert opened the doors for us. We all curtsied to thank them. We walked into the room to see that the King and Queen were already there. We curtsied again.

"Please, ladies just sit and enjoy your breakfast." Queen Lilith said. We went around and saw that we had assigned seats. I got to sit next to Marceline. At least she was still here. In front of me sat Bonnibel, and to my left was another girl that was named Laurel.

I looked at all the food around me. It all smelt delicious. I remembered to use the tongs when grabbing a pancake. I poured some syrup and grabbed my fork. I took a small bite. I let out a small sigh of pleasure. I turned to Marceline. She looked to be in heaven.

I noticed that she was a little too skinny, and she probably never had enough food. And she was very pale. She dug in at a pace that was a bit faster than the other girls, but not fast enough for anyone to notice unless they too never had food like this. I took another bite. I finished three pancakes before I heard my name being called.

It was Prince Marshal. I looked up at him. He had a small smile playing at his lips.

I was so glad that I was in between bites.

"Yes, your Highness?" I asked. I was hoping it wasn't anything big. His smile widened, but not by much.

"I was thinking, you like singing, correct?" He asked. I was confused.

"Of course." His smile widened even more. He looked smug almost. He was contemplating his next move.

I didn't want to be rude and take another bite, but I thought about it.

"Well, what if... " He thought about the right words to say. "What if I was to show you my personal collection of instruments. We could, I don't know, practice for a bit." Was he asking me out without asking me out? "Maybe later today."

"Well, I don't know, I may have to check my schedule." I pretended to pull out a notebook and to look through it. "I think I will be free before and after lunch. I have a long day playing dress up for the camera's." I joked. He laughed, as did everyone else.

"That's sounds perfect. I will come by your room at 1:30?" He sorta asked.

"Sounds fantastic to me. I will be ready." I said smiling at him.

"OK, wear something that is comfortable," He said.

"Will do, your majesty," I said. We both went back to our breakfasts. Everyone was quiet. The camera's kept circling us. Mostly focusing on the prince and me. I mean, I was the first one to be asked out by one of the princes.

After we were excused, we went to the women's room. As soon as we were all in there, everyone started talking about the prince and me. Marceline made me promise that I would explain everything to her in detail.

"Okay Marceline," I promised. She nearly did a flip.

She dragged me to the farthest couch in the room. I was glad that the tables were gone. They must have done this while we ate.

"First off, congrats. I am so jealous." She said. I smiled. "Second, Luna is no longer here. Neither is the other girls that were asked to stay. Did you notice that there were several Fives that were asked to stay? We are the last two Fives." She said.

"I am sure that our casts have nothing to do with us being here. I think that they want to see where things go with us." I told her.

"Really, the other four fives were already kicked," She whispered. I didn't even notice. I knew that Luna got kicked, but not the other Fives. "We are the only two Fives left in this competition. If we want to stay we need to work together. Build each other up to the princes so that they will keep us here long enough that it won't seem like this was on purpose."

I nodded. I wanted to help her. She was my only true friend that I had here. I never really got along with girls my age. I got along better with guys than girls. But Marceline was different.

"What time is it?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Adventure time." She joked. I rolled my eyes. Adventure time was a children's cartoon about a boy and his magic dog.

"Seriously." She looked at the clock. It was too far away for me to see, so I have no clue how she could see it easily.

"11:00," She told me. I nodded. I had two hours until my date with Prince Marshal. I had no experience with boys other than friendship. Sure I wanted to date boys, especially Freddy, but I never did. I haven't even kissed a boy before.

I hope I didn't royally mess up.

* * *

My maids helped me get ready. I wore just a simple blue three quarter sleeve blouse and a blue skirt. Both were made specifically for me. I left my hair down but wore the bunny ear headband.

"So what are you two going to be doing?" Freya asked, pushing some of her fiery red hair out of her face.

"We are going to play music together," I explained. She smiled at Betty and Geetha. They shared a knowing look together. "What?" I asked.

They laughed. "His highness loves music. He doesn't let hardly anyone in to see him, let alone hear him play." Betty said pushing her glasses up. I looked at her dumbly. She sighed. "All I'm saying is, you must have done something to impress him in your first meeting," She explained.

"Oh." Wow, I sounded dumb.

Then there was a knock on my door. I wiped my hands dry on my skirt before getting off of the bed. I stood there as Geetha opened the door. I squared my shoulders as I saw him standing there.

His hair was messy. He wore a red flannel shirt, jeans, and converse. He looked like a normal guy. I felt myself blush. I curtsied quickly. He chuckled.

"Ready?" He asked holding his arm out for me. I smiled and took it. It felt weird for several reasons. One we weren't in formal clothing, and two, I've never held onto a boys arm like this before.

"So what kinds of music do you play?" I asked. He smiled but didn't look at me.

"I play different classical songs just to appease my parents, but mostly I like to play different types of rock songs. And between you and me," He glanced down at me. I pretended to zip my lips. He smiled. "I really like to rap." That surprised me. I didn't think that he would be into rapping.

"Wow, that's really cool. So what kinds of instruments do you play?" I asked.

"I can play guitar, the piano, and plus I can sing," He explained. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can sing, play the piano, the violin, and the acoustic guitar. I could never afford an electric." I found myself confessing.

He looked down at me again. "Really? I play both acoustic and electric." He said. We paused in front of a door. "This is my studio. No one is allowed in here, even to clean. I can do that on my own." He said. I smiled.

He took a small key and unlocked the door. It swung inward to reveal a brightly lit room. There was sound equipment, a small recording room, and instruments lining the walls. I was in awe.

"You like it?" He asked. All I could do was nod. He laughed. He led me inside. I let go of his arm and went to the guitars first. I saw one that looked like an ax. It was red with 4 pure black strings.

A bass guitar.

It was beautiful.

"That's my personal favorite," He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's amazing," I whispered. He smiled.

"Let's get started," He said softly.

* * *

He used the ax-bass. I didn't get an instrument but instead was placed right in front the microphone. He tuned his guitar while I just stood there. "Okay, I'm ready," He said with a smirk.

I smiled at him. "Okay, what do you want to sing?" I asked.

"How about..." He gave me a smirk. "Good girls by 5 Seconds of Summer?"

**Good girls get it? Good little girl in Bad Little Boy? REVIEW!**


	6. Their First Date Part 2

Chapter 6: Their first date part 2

I was thrown off by this song. I knew it well. But the think was I was used to playing more of a classical style music.

He smirked at the stupid look on my face.

He launched into the song before I was ready.

_"Do do do_ _d-do do do do do do"_

Even from that I knew He was a good singer.

_"She's a good girl_

_She's Daddy's favorite_

_He's saved for Harvard_

_He knows she'll make it_

_She's good at school_

_She's never truant_

_She can speak French_

_I think she's fluent"_

That's when I jumped in.

_"'Cause every night she studies hard in her room_

_At least that's what her parents assume_

_But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend_

_Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em"_

He sang the next verse

_"She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

We then sang together. I have to admit it was a blast.

_"Whoa-oh-oh-oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh- oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

I sang next.

_"She's a good girl_

_A straight A student_

_She's really into all that self-improvement_

_I swear she lives in that library_

_But if you ask her she'll say_

_"That's where you'll find me!""_

Marshal next.

_"But if you look then you won't find her there_

_She may be clever, but she just acts too square_

_'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks_

_She'll be with her boyfriend_

_She's not reading books!"_

I sang.

_"She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught""_

We sang.

_Do do do d-do do do do do do_

_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls_

_Do do do d-do do do do do do_

_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls"_

We alternated.

_She's a good girl_

_(She's a good girl)_

_Hasn't been caught_

_(She's a good girl)_

_She's a good girl_

_(She's a good girl)_

_Hasn't been caught_

We sang:

_"She said to me:_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_So just turn around and forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_She said to me: (She said to me)_

_"Forget what you thought_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_So just turn around (Just turn around)_

_And forget what you saw_

_'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh- oh whoa oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh- oh-oh whoa oh_

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught"_

Once the song was over, I started laughing. I couldn't help it. It was funny.

And Marshal had a really good singing voice. He smiled.

"Have fun?" He asked. I nodded as I continued to giggle. "That's good to hear,"

"So...*giggle*... You play often?" I asked nodding to all of his guitars.

"All the time, it drives Gumball crazy," He said.

"Gumball?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, Robert's nickname is Gumball. He once got gum stuck in his hair, a gumball really, so the nickname sorta stuck..." I giggled at his pun.

"That's kind of mean," I said, but I continued to giggle. He smiled.

"Only a little," He admitted. I playfully pushed him. He laughed.

"Okay, okay, cut it out," He said, but we were both still laughing. Maybe it won't be so bad to befriend the prince's.

* * *

After my date, I got dressed in a light pink dress that had cap sleeves and a silk ribbon around my waist. The skirt had two layers. The sleeves and collar are laced with golden silk.

My hair was done in a bun with a pink ribbon that matched the one around my waist and my bangs fell to one side. I didn't wear my headband this time. (Cover picture dress).

Once I was done I went back down to the Women's room.

I was instantly bombarded with questions about my date with him. I answered as best as I could. Every once in a while a girl would squee or giggle, but some of he meaner girls like Simone (Ice queen) and Ashley would just scoff and go back to whatever they were doing.

"Lady Fionna?" A maid said as she walked over to me with a little platter. On it was a note. I took it and smiled at her.

"Thank you," She curtsied and left. I looked at the note in my hand. I read my name that was on the front. It was so elegant. I wonder who it's from. I opened it up and read.

_Dear Lady Fionna,_

_I was wondering if you would be willing to walk around the garden with me in a short while. I won't be busy then. I will be waiting for you outside the women's room in about five minutes._

_Prince Robert_

"Who is it from?" Marceline asked.

"Prince Robert. He wants to walk around the garden with me."

"Two dates in one day, that's impressive, Bunny," Marceline joked, bumping me with her arm. I smiled.

I sighed. I stood up. "Does my makeup look okay?" I asked.

"Absolutely perfect," She said. "Now go," She said, pushing me towards to door. I laughed. I straightened my dress and walked slowly towards the door so I didn't fall on my face like an idiot.

Once I was out of the room, I noticed that no one was there. I waited only a minute before I saw him. His strawberry blonde hair was perfect as always. His suit was crisp. But he seemed nervous.

I smiled at him as he got a little closer. I curtsied once he was in front of me. "Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting for me too long, Lady Fionna," He said, poised as ever.

"Not long at all," I said with a smile. "Your highness," I added quickly. He smiled and held out his arm for me. I took it and we started walking. "So why did you ask me for the walk and not another girl?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Becuase when I talked to you, I actually started planning this. I wanted to ask you sooner, but as you can probably tell, my brother is the one for big productions while I am more of the quiet one. I swear I have no idea how we are twins," He said with a smile.

"Well, here is the garden!" He announced as he held the door open for me. It was absolutely beautiful. "Robert this is amazing!"

I turned and saw that he was blushing. "Oh gosh, I am sorry, I meant, Prince Robert," I fumbled. He quickly recovered.

"Don't apologize, we would need to get on first name bases eventually," He said, smiling, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side slightly. I heard a small chuckle from him too.

He was so adorable. I giggled. "Shall we?" He asked. I nodded. This was absolutely amazing. Two dates in one day. Why am I the favorite all of the sudden? This just started.

I mean before all of this, I was the girl who was a five, who loved to fight monsters in my free time, and who wanted to just be a monster hunter, but now I am a three, in the palace, wearing dresses, and trying to win the heart of one of the princes. Maybe the life that I had always wanted of doesn't compare to the life I had never dreamed of.

Could I do this?

Glob I hoped so.


End file.
